


to you who is lost, yet never forgotten.

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when i heard what happened i was heartbroken. it hurt so much, and it took me at least twelve hours to genuinely cry. i hate that it took me this long to realize how much he meant to me. i mean no disrespect, i just wanted to share what i wrote with those who are also mourning.shine on, kim jonghyun. may you light up the kingdom of heaven.





	to you who is lost, yet never forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> when i heard what happened i was heartbroken. it hurt so much, and it took me at least twelve hours to genuinely cry. i hate that it took me this long to realize how much he meant to me. i mean no disrespect, i just wanted to share what i wrote with those who are also mourning.
> 
> shine on, kim jonghyun. may you light up the kingdom of heaven.

_to the one lost and never forgotten,_  
to the one who had everyone stricken,  
(by his beauty, talent, love)  
you are a true star,  
and you've brought yourself and everyone so far,  
  
smiling and putting on shows,  
hiding pain that no one knows  
  
we wish you the best of days,  
on your trip to  
wherever you've placed your gaze  
  
and we want you to know  
that we love you,  
and though you are in a place,  
higher than all of us,  
we will guard you, and love you,  
and  
never  
forget you.  
  
rest in peace, kim jonghyun.  
may you live among the greats in the stars.


End file.
